The invention relates to a medical instrument and in particular to a medical forceps.
A surgical tubular shank instrument is known for example from German Patent DE 198 09 120 C1, which comprises a grip part and a shank which is detachably connectable to the grip. An actuation rod is movably arranged in the shank in order to be able to move parts, for example a forceps jaw at the distal end of the shank, via a movable hand grip on the grip part. The shank and the actuation rod are connected via ball locking connections to the grip or to an actuation rod arranged in this. For complete connection of the shank and the actuation rod to the grip, two ball-locking connections thus need to be locked. The assembly is therefore awkward, and the user may not directly recognize whether both connections are securely locked and the functioning ability of the instrument is ensured.